Opposites attract Bechloe Oneshots & Drabbles
by Just.fxnfiction
Summary: Bechloe Oneshots and Drabbles.


**#1**

 **Opposites Attract - Bechloe Oneshots & Drabbles**

A/N

First ever story! First ever Bechloe piece! Let's do this.

 _The two best friends, can't hold in anger, they have to express it through unfitting, physical behaviour._

-/-/-

The emo girls angry footsteps, pound against the varnished concrete, her trainers squeaking, as she tries to escape the desperate calls of her best friend.

Slamming the front entrance of Lecture Halls, against the brick wall, as she bee-lines across the yard, heading for the familiar dorm house, that mentally called her name.

Her fingers, comb her hair, her fingers, circle her scalp, soothing her anger, for mere moments; but still slowing her sprint to a slow plod. The echo of the entrance clashing against the wall, feels like déjà vu, as do the desperate calls, but the quickening footsteps, push her on.

Her fingers fumble in her pockets; the anger, and the nervous, mix causingher fingers to twitch. A sigh of relief escapes her mouth, as a little jiggle with keys, the door swings open, quickly slamming shut. Slipping off her shoes, lazily kicking them to the side, joining the huddle. Before making her way upstairs, and only reaching half way, only to hear her name being called again. She hastily dashes into her bed, forgetting to even shut her door properly, in the rush of being hidden.

"Beca?" The door is softly pushed open.

The small brunette pulls the covers over head, shy of the red curly hair that entered.

Silence was scary, before she felt a sudden pain in her right foot; she let out a strangled cry, that was only insulted by giggles.

"Beca come on. It's just me. Aubrey doesn't mean what she says….", the brunette pulled her head out of the duvet, slipping out of it, before grabbing the bright eyed girl, gently by the elbow, dragging her towards the door, "…B-Beca what are you doing?"

Not even turning round, Beca spat out the words "Out. Now"

Opening the door further, Beca could feel Chloe's resistance against the brunettes grip. A hand was firmly slammed against the door, swinging the shorter girl against it, her face mere inches from Chloe's hand, pressed firmly against the wood.

"Dude!" Beca let out in frustration – mixed with confusion.

"Don't dude me Beca Mitchell. I'm trying to be here for you," Chloe's face slowly moving towards Beca's, the noses level from the smaller girls attempts at 'bravery' her tip toes burned into the ground, standing her ground, " and you just chuck me out"

Chloe practically laughed in Beca's face, her tone was laced with anger.

Beca pushed her face closer, to Chloe's, her face stone cold.

"And what exactly are you going to about it?" The sass was clear, as the younger girl, lightly shoved the older girls shoulder, "Huh?" Her head tipping sideways, waiting for a light reply from the 'oh-so-bubbly-redhead', eyeing up Chloe.

Things were getting hot, as in there was weird angry-passion between the two best friends. Something that strangely, turned Beca on.

After seconds of staring into Chloe's, beautiful…blue eyes. The red heads pupils grew large, her hand shoving the brunettes shoulder against the door, causing Beca to retract her head, hitting it against the door. Chloe's other hand shot for the door handle, reaching for the lock and swiftly locking it.

Beca's eyebrows knitted together, at Chloe's mischievous look, and devilish smirk. Before she could respond, Chloe rubbed herself against Beca's body, locking the brunette's legs between her knees.

Chloe pushed her face towards Beca's, swerving so that her mouth was near Beca's ear, her hot breath tickling against her ear lobe. Her hand gripped on Beca's waist.

"This" was all that was whispered into Beca's ear, making her breathing hitch, as Chloe moved slowly rubbed her cheek, against Beca's, before slowly attaching her lips to the brunettes, a tender kiss was placed on the younger girls soft lips.

Chloe bit her lip looking into Beca's dark blue eyes, as she slowly opened them. Her fingers slid along Beca's jawline, making a small moan, escape the other girls lips, as Chloe smirked at Beca.

"Fuck it" rolled out of Beca's lips, before she tugged Chloe closer by the waist.

Attaching their lips together, their kiss started off slowly, both girls melted into each other. Chloe's hand traced up Beca's side, to her rib cage, Beca's hands slowly made their way to Chloe's ass. Gripping it firmly, letting Chloe moan into her mouth, making her stomach burn.

Chloe unattached their lips, as she made her way to Beca's neck, sucking and nipping, at her pulse point. Beca moaned, slipping down against the door, as Chloe lips made work her on neck. Her hands falling, as she let Chloe make love marks on her neck. They reattached their lips, Beca slipping her knee between Chloe's legs, a surprised gasped moan came from her lips.

"The bed" Beca pushed Chloe towards the double-bed, in the middle of the room. Beca taking control once Chloe's knees hit the bed, and she went tumbling back. The small brunette climbed onto the red-heads lap. Perching her wetness, against Chloe's, rotating the slightest, as she made work on Chloe's neck, the other girls fingers under her shirt.

"All the way?" Chloe moaned in question.

Beca propped herself up the slightest, pushing her butt out, so that her pant zip, rubbed down the middle of Chloe's thin short bottoms.

"If you really want to. Only if you're really comfortable"

Chloe moaned against the feeling of Beca on her crotch, even through clothing.

" **Fuck me** "

 _And that's all it took._


End file.
